


It Was Supposed to be Perfect!

by thisemptyheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisemptyheart/pseuds/thisemptyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little piece of fluff I wrote to make myself feel better.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Supposed to be Perfect!

Sherlock was the most awkward of people when it came to proposing. Picking the right time and place and ring wasn’t the problem. No, he’d had John’s preferences stored away since he first realized John liked him like that, when he realized the feelings he couldn’t hide anymore.

It was the actual act of proposing that had Sherlock pacing the floor of the sitting room that morning, too wrapped up in his mind palace to notice the doctor get out of bed and start boiling some water for tea. ”Alright there?” John asks, raising an eyebrow.

Sherlock looks up, tearing himself out of his trance. ”Huh? Right, no I’m fine,” he mumbles.

John doesn’t look too convinced. He walks over the detective and grabs his waist, pulling him close. ”You’re a terrible liar.”

Sherlock blushes and purses his lips. ”Just thinking,” he says quickly.

John nods slowly. ”Right. Well, I’ll make breakfast.” He goes back into the kitchen and gets some eggs out of the fridge and sets them on the counter. ”How many eggs, love?”

"Two, please, thank you," Sherlock says, going back to his thoughts. Now, he’d have to take John to the warehouse and make sure everything was perfect and that the food would be ready and John would probably cry (man, he’d have to prepare himself for that one) and that—

"Sherlock, eggs are ready," John calls from the kitchen.

Sherlock blinks and walks to the table, kissing John’s cheek on his way. ”Thanks, love,” he says, sitting down.

John smiles and sits down, handing Sherlock a plate. ”So tell me, what’s got you wrapped up in that mind palace of yours?”

Sherlock takes the plate and nearly drops it when John asks the question. Fuck. He wasn’t going to be able to come up with a reasonable excuse. Shit. He blinks rapidly and opens his mouth to say something, hoping it’d be acceptable. ”Will you marry me?” he blurts. What?! Fuck, no, that’s not what was supposed to happen, jesus christ, shit fuck god dammit.

John’s mouth falls open slightly. ”Sorry… what?”

"No, wait, sorry, that’s not…" Sherlock stands up quickly. "No, shit! It wasn’t supposed to happen like this!" He groans loudly.

John just stares at Sherlock. ”Yes, of course,” he says.

"It was supposed to be perfect, I had a dinner planned and we were—" He stops, looking at John. 

"Yes, of course I’ll marry you," the doctor repeats. 

Sherlock stares down at John. ”But… it’s not perfect. John, I had a whole day planned out!” He sighs in frustration and starts ranting about the day that was supposed to lie ahead.

John rolls his eyes and stands up, silencing the taller man with a kiss. ”Bloody hell, Sherlock, I don’t care how you propose to me. Everything you do is perfect.”


End file.
